Leashes are often used to walk a pet, such as a dog. Examples of leashes can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,256,385 and 9,095,125.
Some leashes can utilize a retractable lead line and include a handle that is relatively large and bulky. The handle is also usually made of a rigid material such as a rigid plastic. In some cases, such leashes can be difficult to hold or manipulate for a user. This can be particularly true when the user is also holding other objects (e.g. an umbrella, a bag, etc.).